Heartbreak or not
by KittyKatNeko1996
Summary: summary inside one-shot


**_Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura:_** YOUR LATE KITTYKATNEKO!

 ** _Kittykatneko:_** Gomennasai

 ** _Sasuke:_** Hn.

 ** _kittykatneko1996:_** ****Yo peoples sorry I've been MIA for so long and my last story ended so poorly but with this new story I hope to redeem myself. Anywho as Kakashi sensei would say I got lost on the path of life or some other BS _ ***giggles***_

 _ **Kakashi:**_ Oi don't bring me into this woman.

 _ **Kittykatneko1996:**_ To late anyway who wants to do the disclaimer?

 _ ***Gaara appears in a swirl of sand***_

 _ **Gaara:**_ I will.

 _ **Kittykatneko:**_ OK Gaara.

 _ **Gaara:**_ Kittykatneko does not own Naruto or any of its character's if she did that Uchiha bastard would have never left and I would've had my cherry blossom as soon as me and my siblings showed up for the chunin exams.

 _ **Kittykatneko1996:**_ Now on with the story!

Thinking back it probably all started the night Sasuke left to go with Orochimaru offering her little more thn a simple "Thank you" despite her offering him her everything. The night Sakura Harunos heart supossedly broke a bit because power and vengeance was more appealing to Sasuke then she was or at least that's how she saw it. What she didn't notice was that Sasuke was constantly watching her while hidden away in the background as she trained and grew stronger with each passing day that was until he followed her back to her apartment one night and appeared to her.

 _"words"_ _thoughts_

 ** _"words" sakuras inner._**

 ** _"words" flashback_**

 ** _(Sasuke pov)_**

 _"Beautiful"_ I thought as I watched Sakura smash yet another boulder with her bare hands as she trained. It'd had only been about two months since I left the village to grow stronger but I never truly left the hokage knew of the true reason I left that night as it was a mission assigned to me by her. A mission I will soon complete. I looked back towards Sakura shaking myself from my thoughts seeing her turning to head home silently I followed masking my chakra and placing a genjutsu so id be able to follow closer to her so I wouldn't lose sight of her. Not that I needed to any time I was in thee village I always followed her to make sure she got home ok. As she reached her door she pulled out her key and unlocked it going inside to open a single window in her room beforeing laying on the bed. I knew why she opened the window it was so if I came back I could get in. She'd started that the first time I popped in to see her and see caught me. I blushed at the memory of how she caught me watching her...

 _ **Sasukes eyes widened at the weak chakra emiting from sakura inside her home and he flashstepped inside ready to protect his cherryblossom from any possible threat to be greeted with the sight of her stepping out of her bathroom clad only in a towel the sight sent his brain to very perverted places when he heard her gasp in shock...**_

 _ **(normal pov)**_

Snapping hi,self out of his distracted state he climbed through the window silently his pants tightening from the memory of what went on that night closing the window behind him silently he walked to the bed where his beloved cheeryblossom lay with her eyes closed relaxing bending down he pressed his lips to hers and shuddered as she started to kiss back. Smirking into this kiss before pulling away the young Uchiha let his gaze soften as he took in the pinkette before him. "Miss me?" he questioned her staring into her emerald eyes with his onyx eyes. "Hai Sasuke-kun did you miss me?" she asked wrapping her arms around his neck burying her pale hands into his pitch black hair."Of course Sa-ku-ra" Sasuke whispered seductively into her ear pride swelling slightly at the blush adorning her face as she bi into her red lush bottom lip. Pulling him ontop of her the pinkette sighed happily before kissing sasuke nibbling on his bottom lip as the covers were pulled over them with a flick of his powerful pale arm. "Ni Sasuke-kun you seem to be having some issues?" the pimk haired vixen asked coyly as she ran her small hand over his hardening length. "Maybe if someone wasn't so distractingly beautiful I wouldn't be." The young Uchiha heir teased knowing she would not expect such an answer. "N-nani" emerald eyes blinked in confusion at the revelation. "You heard me your beautiful sakura" Sasuke reiterated as he leaned down capturing her mouth with his. rolling a bit whilst not breaking the kiss the two proceeded to make out. After a while Sasuke pulled away feeling himself dangerously close to loseing control and claiming the innocent girl as his forever more. Feeling him pull away reluctantly Sakura smiled. "Ni Sasuke-kun I know you want to more then just kiss. its ok I-I want to as well?" Sakura stated stuttering while she blushed. Sasuke looked at her his onyx eyes widened beyond belief that this goddess was saying she wanted him as well. "N-Nani?" he asked thinking he may have imagined it. putting on a brave face the pinkette pinned him while removing her shirt and bra letting her breast bounce free from their confines. "I said I know you want me and I want you to." leaning over and pecking his lips she smiled. " Take me Sasuke-kun Im all yours" Not needing to be told twice the Uchiha closed in on her lips kissing her senseless as their clothes were shed and their bodies joined in the most intimate way possible as sweet 'I love yous' were traded

 _ **Kittykatneko1996:**_ well that's it guys hope you enjoyed it don't forget to review.

 ** _Gaara:_** How could you let that baka touch MY sakura-chan. hmph ***pouts in the corner***


End file.
